If Only
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Aku percaya Luhan-ge pasti akan datang..."/"Kurang ajar kau, Luhan!"/"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Apa? Jawab aku, Lay!"/Sehun dan Luhan. Sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun. Naas memang ketika hubungan yang telah lama mereka bangun itu hancur hanya dalam satu malam. Sungguh permainan takdir yang sangat kejam./EXO/HunHan slight KaiHan/Mind to Read? :3


**Title : If Only**

**Rated : T or T+**

**Genre : Romance and Angst**

**Cast : HunHan slight KaiHan, Lay**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning :AU, OOC, BL, chara death, typo(s), gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

Sehun dan Luhan. Dua insan yang telah menjalin tali kasih selama 3 tahun. 3 tahun yang dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan indah sudah mereka lalui. Naas memang ketika tali kasih yang telah lama mereka rajut tersebut, hancur sekejap hanya dalam satu malam. Ya, hancur pada suatu malam yang berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan.

OoOoOoO

_**Beach, 18.00**_

Deburan ombak lautan menemani kesendirian seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk termangu di bibir pantai. Indra penglihatannya disuguhkan pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan goresan-goresan lembayung senja kala itu. Lelaki itu-Sehun tersenyum membayangkan wajah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi bahagia kekasihnya-Luhan ketika mendapati sebuah kejutan istimewa yang telah ia persiapkan di pantai ini.

Sehun tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini Luhan sangat sibuk dengan usaha _restaurant-_nya. Dan di hari jadi hubungan mereka kali ini, Sehun berniat untuk memberikan kejutan pada Luhan.

Maka dari itu, Sehun menyuruh Luhan datang ke pantai ini pada jam 6 sore. Luhan sempat bertanya apa tujuannya menyuruh Luhan datang dan Sehun hanya menjawab bahwa ia ingin menikmati pemandangan matahari senja bersamanya.

* * *

_**Beach, 19.00**_

"Luhan-_ge_ kok belum datang juga ya?" Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, hmmm berarti sudah 1 jam ia menunggu Luhan. Terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa Luhan tidak akan datang.

"Tidak-tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan? Luhan-_ge_ pasti akan datang. Pasti dia telat karena masih sibuk dengan _restaurant_-nya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku percaya Luhan-_ge_ pasti akan datang. Ya, aku hanya perlu bersabar untuk menunggunya." ujar Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam berlalu…

.

.

.

.

.

2 jam berlalu…

.

.

.

.

.  
3 jam berlalu…

.

.

.

.

.  
4 jam berlalu…

* * *

_**Beach, 23.00**_

Sehun masih menunggu Luhan di pantai itu. Hembusan angin malam dan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit sontak membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Hanya selembar kaos tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya dan ia merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa untuk membawa jaket.

"Dingin sekali malam ini." ujar Sehun seraya mendekap tubuhnya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku membawa permen jahe, mungkin itu bisa sedikit membuatku merasa hangat." Sehun pun merogoh tas ransel kecil yang dibawanya.

"Loh? Kotak hadiah untuk Luhan-_ge _kok tidak ada? Perasaan aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas ini," ujar Sehun bingung.

Saat ia merogoh tas ranselnya, Sehun menyadari bahwa kotak hadiah yang ia persiapkan untuk Luhan tidak ada. Padahal ia merasa sudah memasukkan kotak tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

BRUK. SREK. SREK.

Sehun menumpahkan semua isi tas itu. Dan benar saja, kotak hadiahnya tidak ada.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Kotaknya tak ada di dalam tasku." ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Apa kotak itu masih tertinggal di rumah? Astaga, kalau begitu aku harus segera mengambilnya." tutur Sehun.

Ia memacu sepeda motornya dengan kencang dan segera bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. Hanya kotak itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus memberikan kotak itu pada Luhan.

OoOoOoO

_**Night Club, 23.00**_

Dentuman-dentuman musik keras memekakkan telinga, bau asap dan alkohol mengambang di udara, orang-orang di lantai dansa yang bergerak liar menikmati musik sang _DJ_. Hm, pemandangan yang sudah biasa di klub malam itu menyapa mata seorang lelaki yang tengah menikmati sebotol _vodka_ di hadapannya.

Sebut saja lelaki itu-Luhan tengah menenggak habis _vodka_ yang berada di tangannya. Ini sudah botol ketiga yang ia habiskan dan tak sedikit pun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berhenti menenggak minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Hei."

Sebuah sapaan dan tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Luhan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari minuman yang tengah ia nikmati.

"Hn, Kai?" gumamnya. Luhan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berkulit kecoklatan yang menghampirinya.

"Sungguh kejadian yang teramat langka melihat seorang Xi Luhan sendirian berada di klub malam seperti ini. Apa kekasih manismu itu tengah menelantarkanmu, hm?" ucap Kai. Sembari menunjukkan senyuman mengejeknya, Kai pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu!" balas Luhan sinis seraya menenggak minumannya kembali.

"Sinis sekali kau! Yah, sebenarnya aku tahu masalahmu. Kehilangan _restaurant_ yang telah kau bangun susah payah dari nol itulah yang membuatmu datang ke tempat seperti ini kan?" Kai berkata dengan angkuh sembari menghisap rokok yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau sudah tahu, mengapa malah bertanya lagi? Dasar kurang kerjaan! Lagipula tahu dari mana kau tentang masalah _restaurant-_ku?"

"Sepertinya terlalu lama bermanja-manja dengan kekasih bocahmu itu membuat kau lupa terhadapku. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kan, aku ini mempunyai jaringan yang luas." ujar Kai seraya menunjukkan seringainya.

"Dan kau benar, setelah kau pergi dengan bocah itu, jujur aku memang tak punya kerjaan. Yah, tak ada hal yang menarik perhatianku lagi…..selain kau." bisik Kai tepat di telinga Luhan. Sontak wajah Luhan pun menghangat, jujur ia tak bisa menolak pesona memabukkan dari Kai. Bagaimana pun juga dulu Kai adalah orang yang telah mengisi hatinya. Luhan pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kai. Ia tak mau kembali terjerat dalam perangkap Kai, karena sekarang ada Sehun disisinya.

Cukup sekali. Hanya cukup sekali saja, Luhan terjerat oleh Kai. Takkan ia biarkan Kai membuat hidupnya berantakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan menggodaku! Cukup sekali saja aku terjerat oleh perangkap busukmu itu. Aku bukan mainanmu lagi!" sergah Luhan seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai.

SRET.

Tanpa disadari oleh Luhan, Kai dengan secepat kilat menarik tangannya. Dan sontak itu pun membuat Luhan jatuh ke pangkuan Kai.

"Lepaskan aku, Kai! Kita sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi!" bentak Luhan seraya melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kai.

"3 tahun. 3 tahun sudah aku membiarkanmu menikmati kebebasan dengan bocah itu. Dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk membalas perlakuanmu yang dengan seenaknya telah meninggalkanku. Asal kau tahu, Kau takkan pernah lepas dari jeratan seorang Kai."

"Apa maksud-" ucapan Luhan terhenti seketika saat rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hahaha, nikmatilah pembalasanku atas semua perbuatanmu terdahulu, Xi Luhan."

OoOoOoO

_**Luhan's Apartment, 08.00**_

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke semua sudut ruangan. Membagikan panasnya ke seluruh insan yang bernaung di bawah ruang lingkupnya. Seorang lelaki manis berambut pirang tertidur damai di ranjangnya. Sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Eunghhh."

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sembari mengucek matanya, ia pun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya pun terasa sakit. Ah, sepertinya tadi malam ia terlalu banyak minum.

"Hah? Tunggu sebentar. Tadi malam kan aku masih berada di klub, mengapa tiba-tiba aku ada disini?" tanyanya bingung.

BRUK.

"Awww!" jerit Luhan. Ia mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, rasa sakit yang seketika menyerang tubuh bawahnya membuat Luhan terjatuh.

"!"

Luhan memekik kaget mendapati tubuhnya telah polos tanpa selembar kain yang menutupi. Dan tidak sampai disitu, keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia menyadari bercak-bercak merah yang bersarang di lehernya. Dari bagian tubuh bawahnya pun mengeluarkan cairan putih. Jangan-jangan…

"Ti-tidak. I-ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

Luhan mendekap tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

SYUT.

Sepucuk surat jatuh ke hadapannya. Sepertinya surat itu jatuh dari meja nakasnya. Dengan gemetar Luhan meraih surat itu seraya membukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak berada di tempatmu lagi. Well, aku sangat terkejut dengan sikapmu saat kita bermain tadi malam. Tak kusangka kau akan seliar itu. Sepertinya kekasih bocahmu itu tidak pernah memenuhi nafsumu ya. Hm, mungkin kau memang sudah berubah dari Luhan yang dulu kukenal. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Tubuhmu. Tubuhmu tidak pernah berubah, aku tahu tubuhmu itu haus akan sentuhan. Dasar slutty! Hahaha, dan jangan marah padaku atas kejadian tadi malam. Aku hanya ingin membalasmu dan yah sekarang kita impas. Lagipula kau sangat menikmati permainan kita tadi malam, bukan? Sampaikan salamku untuk si bocah Sehun itu ya._

_Kiss,_

_Kai_

_P.S : Kau tahu? Restaurant-mu yang tiba-tiba bangkrut itu adalah ulahku. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan, hahaha._

.

.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK KAU, KAI!" marah Luhan seraya menyobek surat pemberian Kai. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Luhan tahu Kai sudah merencanakan semuanya dari awal. Kebangkrutan usaha _restaurant-_nya dan kejadian tadi malam adalah ulah Kai. Sial! Lelaki brengsek itu telah berhasil membuat Luhan mengkhianati Sehun secara tidak langsung.

BRAKKK.

"LUHAN!" seru seseorang yang tengah membanting pintu _apartment_ Luhan.

"Lay?"

"Kurang ajar kau, Luhan!"

BUGH!

Tanpa aba-aba Lay langsung menghampiri Luhan seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Luhan. Akibatnya, bibir Luhan pun sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Lay? Dengan seenaknya kau masuk ke _apartment_ ku dan meninju wajahku!" sergah Luhan tak terima. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba datang dan meninjunya.

"Kurang ajar kau! Kemana saja kau tadi malam, hah? Kau-" ucapan Lay terhenti begitu ia menyadari tubuh Luhan yang polos tanpa selembar kain yang menutupi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Lay! _Restaurant-_ku bangkrut! Tadi malam aku sangat frustasi sehingga tanpa kusadari aku datang ke klub malam dan akhirnya aku dijebak seperti ini oleh Kai."

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa dijebak olehnya? Kau itu-"

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku! _Restaurant_-ku bangkrut karena ulah Kai. Aku dijebak. Ini semua sudah direncanakan olehnya dari awal!"

"Berhenti untuk memotong perkataanku, Xi Luhan." ucap Lay dingin. Sontak Luhan terdiam mendengar nada suara Lay yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kau itu bodoh! Sangat sangat bodoh! Kau sudah tahu Kai itu orang macam apa? Dia itu licik. Mengapa kau bisa jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya dengan mudah, hah? Klub malam itu adalah daerah kekuasaannya, datang kesana sama saja dengan masuk ke lubang buaya. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menginjakkan kakimu ke tempat tersebut?"

Hening.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Semua perkataan Lay benar. Ia memang sangat bodoh karena dengan mudahnya terjebak oleh Kai. Dan mengapa ia bisa lupa akan janjinya bahwa ia tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

"Apa kau lupa akan janjimu pada Sehun? Apa kau lupa akan tadi malam? Tadi malam adalah hari jadi kalian, bukan? Kau tidak tahu Sehun terus menunggumu dan terus berharap akan kedatanganmu? Kau tidak tahu, HAH?"

DEG.

Sehun?

Astaga! Bagaimana bisa ia lupa pada Sehun? Tadi malam adalah hari jadi hubungannya dengan Sehun dan ia pun sudah mempunyai janji dengannya. Bagaimana bisa?

Menyadari kenyataan tersebut, membuat tubuh Luhan terasa lemas seketika.

"Sehunnie…" lirih Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sehun?"

Mendengar perkataan Lay barusan, Luhan pun segera bangkit dan mencengkeram pundak Lay dengan kencang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Apa? Jawab aku, Lay!" seru Luhan seraya mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Lay. Lay pun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pundaknya.

"Sehun… Sehun kecelakaan…" lirih Lay.

NYUTTT.

Menyadari kenyataan tersebut membuat tubuh Luhan lemas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana bisa…" Luhan menutup kedua wajahnya.

TEP.

Lay menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Luhan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Luhan bingung.

"Itu adalah kotak peninggalan dari Sehun…"

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Maksudmu…"

"Kotak itu adalah kotak hadiah yang telah Sehun persiapkan untukmu, namun ia lupa telah meninggalkannya di rumah. Ia pun segera kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil kotak tersebut dan disaat perjalanannya kembali ke pantai itu ia mengalami kecelakaan. Dan…dan Sehun telah…

.

.

.

.

.

meninggal…"

DEG.

"Bohong… Kau pasti bohong, kan…" ungkap Luhan seraya memandang Lay. Namun, Lay malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua yang dikatakan Lay itu benar adanya.

TES.

TES.

TES.

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata Luhan. Dengan sesenggukan ia membuka kotak dari Sehun. Dan seketika air matanya turun dengan deras begitu ia melihat sebuah kalung indah berliontinkan 'Sehun-Luhan' terpampang dihadapannya.

Bodoh! Dirinya begitu bodoh! Andai saja ia tak bertemu dengan Kai. Andai saja tadi malam ia tak datang ke tempat itu. Andai saja ia tak melupakan janjinya pada Sehun. Andai saja ia tak melupakan hari jadinya dengan Sehun. Andai saja…

Andai saja…

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya begitu mudah dengan kata 'andai saja'.

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

*angst gagal mode on*

Aduh Ace sedih banget –lagilagi- gagal buat cerita sedih T~T

Huwaaa, maaf Ace udah buat Kai jadi jahat di sini *ngelap ingus* Tadinya galau antara Kai, Kris, atau Xiumin. Tapi, akhirnya Ace mutusin buat pake(?) Kai disini, hehehe. Em, Ace ada rencana mau bikin _drabble _EXO. Ada yang punya saran buat _cast-_nya ga? :D

Oh ya, makasih buat para _readers _yang udah mau baca FF Ace yang satu ini, dan maaf juga kalau FF-nya mengecewakan. Ace hanya ingin mengekspresikan ide-ide cerita yang melayang-layang di otak Ace aja kok :)

**Mind to Review? :3 *peluk cium***


End file.
